1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a heat exchange system and, in particular, to an evaporative cooler.
2. Background Information
A typical evaporative cooler may include an evaporative cooler pad housed within a cooler duct. During cooler operation, water is directed through the cooler pad, and air is directed through the cooler duct. The water may evaporate into the air as the air passes through the cooler pad. Heat energy from the air is absorbed by heat of vaporization of the evaporating water, thereby cooling the air.
Scale may form on the cooler pad where the water in at least a portion of the cooler pad completely evaporates. Such scale is formed, for example, where contaminants such as minerals in the water collect on the cooler pad as the water evaporates. The scale may increase pressure drop across the cooler pad and decrease the efficiency of the evaporative cooler. To prevent the formation of scale, therefore, the water flow rate through the evaporative cooler is typically maintained at a relatively high value during cooler operation.
Water may be a scarce and highly regulated commodity in many regions of the world. A typical evaporative cooler, however, is not well suited for conserving water since such a cooler is operated at a relatively high water flow rate to prevent the formation of scale.